Valet Parking
Valet Parking is a Pop Punk band from East Meadow, Long Island, New York. Biography In the summer of 2001, Matt Lagattuta and Andrew Bilder both learned guitar and bass, respectively. The two tried out many of their friends but the band really got started when Chris Capuano joined as drummer. They called themselves, Valet Parking. The first show was at the Calvary Shows in September 2004. A demo, entitled Happyville was recorded in October of 2004. Some shows around the island were played, and Matt Villani joined the band on guitar and vocals after leaving his band Aerosel. Soon after he joined the band, they recorded their first full length, A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words with the bass player of Blind Culture, Claude. It was released February 2006 at a Cavalry show. In Summer of 2006, Villani left the band to form Stereo Skyline. Matt, Andrew, and Chris began writing new music and in fall 2006, they started playing shows again as a 3-piece. February 2007, Andrew began to back local acoustic act Nick Ohrnberger who eventually joined the band on guitar and vocals. Soon after Nick's arrival, the band began recording their next cd, That's What She Said, which was released at Temple Beth'Am in July 2007. The band played shows around the island promoting the record and trying to make a name for themselves. In March 2008, the band released its most recent album, entitled Hello Long Island, which was first released at The Crazy Donkey. From April 18th to April 26th the band toured with their fellow Long Island Metalcore band, Casari. A month later, in May, they released a two song b-side Valet Parking Single. The band began demoing out songs for what would become their seven song EP. In the fall of 2008, the band entered the studio of Mike Watts at Vu Du Studios to record their creations. Their EP, titled Blackout was released on January 18th. On December 7th, 2008, it was announced that Andrew Bilder the band's long time bassist and vocalist departed, unhappy with the band's new direction of music. On December 15th, it was announced that Jerry Meehan (formerly of Wind Up Toy/The Vision) would be taking over on bass. During the summer the band toured with Score 24 around the Northeast. On July 14th, 2009, it was announced that Chris Capuano the band's long time drummer departed to join Set in Color. As of August 2009 CJ Kostaras (Brightline/ Mass and the Magesty) joined Valet Parking as their drummer. On December 5, 2009, it was announced that Jerry had left the band. He was replaced by Nick, who now plays bass and sings. Travis McGee joined Valet Parking on Guitar not too long after. The band did 3 east coast tours with this lineup. 11 days into their 35 day east coast tour (which would be their last tour), their van was totaled in Jacksonville Florida leaving the band stranded. After a long discussion it was decided that member Nick Ohrnberger had decided to call it quits, thus leading to the end of Valet Parking. It was later noted that what was said in florida was a misunderstanding and was said in the heat of the moment, and it was never resolved. Valet Parking's last show sold out June 16 2010 at the Vibe Lounge in Rockville Centre. To date Valet Parking had sold 2100+ physical copies of their self released EP "Blackout" and 900+ singles on Itunes. Matt, CJ, and Travis started a new band, Giants At Large, while Nick Ohrnberger went on to start a new band called The B-List Members *Matt Lagattuta - vocals/guitar *Nick Ohrnberger - vocals/bass *Travis McGee - guitar *CJ Kostaras - drums Former Members * Matt Villani - guitar/vocals (2005-2006) *Andrew Bilder - bass/vocals (2002-2008) *Jerry Meehan - bass/vocals (2008-2009) *Chris Capuano - drums (2004-2009) * Zach Bilderi - drums * Jay - Bass Discography *Valet Parking Demo (Demo, 2002 or 2003) *Happyville (Demo, 2004) *A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words (Album, 2005) *That's What She Said (Album, 2007) *Hello Long Island (Album, 2008) *Valet Parking Single (B-Side EP, May, 2008) *Blackout EP (EP, January 18th, 2009) External Links *Official Myspace *Livejournal Interview *Take it or Leave it Radio *Interview with The Scene Wars Category: Pop Punk Bands Category: Calvary Scene Bands Category: Vintage Lounge Bands